


Little Drunkie Trouble

by ShiroWPhoenix



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: A belated birthday fic for Soushi, Gen, M/M, OC, OOC charas, With my fav OC slipped in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroWPhoenix/pseuds/ShiroWPhoenix
Summary: It happened when the leader of SOARA is happened to be drunk. And the one to blame is a certain white haired Demon Lord.They shouldn't have let their eyes off them even for just a moment, really.Warning OC, OOC Charas, shonen-ai pairings, other pairings hinted, and randomness





	Little Drunkie Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> ....It's way too belated I know, I know  
>  But at least I made it before the month's end. Happy Birthday, Soushi!

**.**

**.**

**Little Drunkie Trouble**

**A TsukiPro fanfic**

**Summary: It happened when the leader of SOARA is happened to be drunk. And the one to blame is a certain white haired Demon Lord. They shouldn't have let their eyes off them even for just a moment, really.**

**Warning: OC, OOC Charas, shonen-ai pairings, hint other pairings, some randomness, time setting 17 July**

**Disclaimer: I only own my beloved OC**

**.**

**.**

They shouldn't have let their eyes off them even for just a moment, really.

That's what both Kagurazaka Soushi and Tsugumi Aoi think of as they stared at the scene behold right in front of them.

" _Oya oya_..." Shun muttered as he squat down near Sora who's in the middle of emptying his whole stomach to the nearest dustbin. Aoi making a note to help throwing that thing out later. But first of all...

"Shun...."

"Hm~?" the leader of Procellarum responded, smiling innocently towards the pale yellow haired woman who stood imposingly in front of him.

"Don't 'hm' me. Just what did you gave to Sora- _kun_?" she interrogated to the point, still glaring at the white haired man.

"Eeeh? I didn't give him anything weird, you know~?" The said man pouted at her, denying her accusation on him. "I just gave him the gift that Kai gave to me from his trip~"

"Kai- _san_ 's trip gift-" at the mention of that, Aoi quickly whirl her head around and it didn't take long for her to spot an opened _sake_ bottle at the middle of the table. It's the first time he saw her glaring to anyone, Shun on top of that, ever since he knew the gentle motherly woman in the dorm.

"Shunn...."

And it's the first time he saw her dragging someone out of the door literally like that. He's sure if the other 'kids' saw her like that, their image of her motherly figure would be destroyed. Despite how he's literally being dragged against the floor, Soushi thought he almost mistaken when he saw that the leader of Procellarum is enjoyed himself throughout the whole ordeal. Soushi didn't knew that it's his usual strange carefree demeanor or he's literally enjoyed himself like, really enjoyed being scolded by the softest woman ever existed.

...Okay, that sounds weird.

"Sora, are you okay?" he decided to tend at their group leader, replaced Shun's position just a few moments ago. Sora seemed had calmed down for a moment, gasping for air as his eyes blinked drowsily. "Souuuuuushiii....."

Sighs softly, Soushi proceed to clean Sora's face from spits and make him sit on the nearest sofa while he get something warm for him to let the remaining alcohol out of his system. Which, of course, resulted into another puking session. Luckily, Soushi is prepared.

"I'm very sorry, Soushi- _san_." he heard a familiar voice came up to them, so he decided to give a glance to Aoi as she's already back from throwing Shun out of SOARA's floor. "I'll throw away the bags."

"No, it's okay." the drummer assured her, watched as she sat next to Sora and gently massage his back as he heaved in some fresh air. Soushi dutifully handed the woman the tissue, letting her gently cleans Sora's face.

"Sora- _kun_ , do you feel better now?"

The said man nodded sluggishly, as if he's barely awake. Smiling softly, Aoi gently caress his hair, as if apologizing silently. "I'm sorry, Sora- _kun_ , to have you went through all that."

"Mmmm- itsz 'kayyyyy~" Sora sluggishly replied, completely knocked off as he swayed, then fall to the side. Luckily Aoi is there to hold the poor boy before he met with the floor beneath them.

"Now- there, there." she shushed gently, holding him like one cradle a child. Sora just mumbling incoherently, nuzzled his face to Aoi's chest.

Which, in a way and another, make Soushi felt something inside of him being snapped. But he hold it in since he knew it's completely platonic.

After some lullaby and another baby cradle, Sora is off to dreamland, snoring softly. Aoi gave him a final pat before gently hand him to Soushi who's just returned after cleaned up the birthday mess (including kept the _sake_ away), letting the man carried the smaller man in bridal style. The said smaller man is quick to nuzzle to the crook of his neck, make a small smile creeps its way to Soushi's lips. But it quickly falls when he heard a small giggle from the only woman in the room. Their eyes meeting, and the golden eyes is quickly hinted with mirth at the feeling that hinted in the other eyes instead. Another giggle escape from her lips, hiding it behind her hand.

"If Sora- _kun_ knew that side of yours, he'll freak out, you know? Knowing such a 'cool' Soushi- _san_ is actually a jealous type."

"...You all talk, if I must say so." Soushi retorted back, chuckled back to her. When he's walking towards one of the vacant rooms, he heard Aoi called out for him. "Don't be too rough to him, okay? Sora- _kun_ is always embarrassed when someone pointed out the marks on his neck."

Aoi calmly stared at the taller figure that chuckled darkly at her as the respond. "I'll try." he answered her, before closing the door behind him.

The pale yellow haired woman simply sighs as she shook her head lightly because she knew Soushi just entered _his_ room with completely knocked out Sora in his hands.

The next day, the poor Sora complained to Aoi about a terrible hangover, numbing hips, and a ridiculous amount of hickeys and purple marks all over his body. The woman make a note to drag Morihito over for this one.

Only to find out he literally fainted when he heard out about this one problem, and seeing the evidence of it.

**.**

**.**

**The ennnddd~~~ ....another crappy story I know**

**And the next one is literally the ALIVE &Tsugumi Aoi(OC) one! MamoKou is gonna be in it hahahaha**

_**Matta** **ne~~** _


End file.
